


just old light

by clutzycricket



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Willas, under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just old light

“That one there is the dog star, Sirius,” Willas said, lying on the rolling grass and staring at the clear night with Sansa. “It was considered to be a star of great importance to the classic civilizations, turning the Egyptian calendar, and…” here he grinned at Sansa, who was picking apart a dandelion, lying on his coat, “the Greeks accused it of making women hot and bothered.”

“Oh?” She said, that cool tone not matching her bright blush. 

“Mmm,” he added, lowering his head to be closer to her shoulder, “It is considered the brightest star in the night sky.”

“I thought that was the North Star?” she asked, looking honestly baffled. 

“No, no,” he said, tugging a loose red curl around his fingers. “Those are navigator’s stars- you can always find them, because it never really seems to move.”

“Ah,” she said, smoothing her midnight blue dress. “Your sister is coming,” she said, sounding wistful.

He frowned, not wanting to turn just yet. “I found a record of some travel journals, from perhaps… a hundred and twenty years ago?” he told her, watching the curious expression return. “I think you might like them- they are in the library.”

“Willas! Willas!” Margaery called, fairly flying across the yard. He sighed and turned around. 

“Yes, Margaery?” he said, cursing her timing.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” she said, arms crossed over her chest. “And here you are, looking at the stars.” She gazed up, expression softening in the moonlight. “I suppose I can see why- it’s a lovely view. You can see so much more out here.”

“You can,” Willas agreed, deciding not to argue when she held a hand out. Marg, knew he could probably pull her down, easy, if he couldn’t stand on his own.

“And that is a lovely statue,” she said, studying the woman on the plinth as he dusted himself off. “Alyssa of the Vale?”

He directed his phone’s light to the plinth:

SANSA STARK

1858-1883

A TALE BROUGHT TO LIFE

“…Or a grave,” Margaery corrected herself. “Good company.”

“Better than most,” Willas said, tipping his head to the statue and ignoring Margaery’s sigh. Sansa wasn’t there, most likely, but it was still polite.


End file.
